Night Shift Moonapion
by Strauss
Summary: 4 Astronautas, são infectadas por uma gosma roxa, durante uma exploração espacial, a tal gosma roxa, altera o código genético das tripulantes e também suas personalidades. De volta à Terra, elas são atacadas por uma borboleta dourada, chamada Moonapion..
1. Chase 1

Chase 1: Space Crash!

Tara: Comando,você pode nos ouvir?

Central: Sim, pode falar Tara.

Tara: Os motores estão ok. Vou checar os propulsores.

Central:Ok

Enquanto isso um asteróide segue em direção à nave Geminus 7.

3 horas depois

Tara: Central, pode me ouvir?os propulsores estão ok. Mas espere!

Central: O que há de errado?

Tara: Tem alguma coisa seguindo a gente, e parece estar no traseiro da nave.

Tara olha no radar, o estranho objeto,prestes à colidir com a nave.

Rapidamente o estranho asteróide, move-se para a frente da nave e choca-se com o bico da nave.

Tara: New Babylon, nós temos um problema.

Tara: Perdemos parte da propulsão da nave e o bico na colisão do asteróide. Os controles estão parcialment funcionando.

Nesse instante, uma estranha gosma começa a se dividir em multiplas partes e encobrem o uniforme das 4 tripulantes,alterando o código genético de cada uma, e personalidades diferentes.

A nave começa a colidir com a superfície de um estranho planeta, e é rebatido para a Terra..

chacoalhando tudo

Tara: Ne..e..e..e..e..e..w.w.w.w ba..ba..ba.ba..ba...by..by..by..lo..o..o..o..o..on,nós estaaa..mos, colidindo com a terra..

Central: Certo, vocês precisam voltar para a Terra, abortem a missão agora.

Tara: Ok..Ok, central.

Tara tecla no teclado auxiliar da nave um código para abortar a missão..

Tara: Central?Missão Abortada..

Central: Certo. Nós precisamos ki vocês ativem a mini-nave, que está na lateral da nave,podem fazer?

Tara: Ok,vamos lá!

Tara ativa a mini-nave, escondida no compartimento perto da asa da nave espacial, um "carrinho", impulsiona um trilho na asa da nave espacial, a mini-nave corre nos trilhos, se direciona com os foguetes, e segue direto para a terra..

Deserto de New Babylon, valkyrie City, 4 horas depois..

vruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!

A nave finalmente aterrisa na terra, sem nenhum dano..

Central de laçamento de New Babylon.

Chefe Bossnich: Alguém sabe como elas estão?

Secretário: Acabou de chegar, senhor. As 4 tripulantes foram encontradas no deserto, e estão bem.

Todos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chefe:Mande as equipes de resgate para lá...agora.

Secretário:imediatamente senhor..

Chefe: Ahh! Vamos combinar um jantar em algum restaurante,pessoal?Eu pago!

Todos: ÉÉÉÉÉ!

Mais 3 hras dpois, as equipes de resgates chegam no local,assim como os membros da central de lançamento..

Chefe: Onde estão elas?com a mão na testa, fazendo sombra

Secretário: Ai vem elas!

O chefe e os 3 secretários olham as 4 tripulantes do Geminus 7 chegando com seus capacetes nas mãos.

Chefe: Tara, Dana,Maya,Caitriona. Bem-vindas de volta!

Tara: Obrigada,senhor..

Dana:Muito obrigada,senhor..

Maya:Obrigada,senhor

Caitriona:Muito obrigada senhor..

Chefe: Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho na viagem de volta. Meus parabéns,agora vamos para casa..

4 horas depois..

Chefe: Dra.Kaela, examine todas, quero relatório sobre o estado delas..

A Dra.Kaela examina as 4 garotas, checa a pressão arterial, faz os exames de sangue,etc.

2 horas depois..

Dra. Kaela: Senhor Bossnich, eu acabei de fazer os exames, colockei cada uma em hibernação agora, mas estou espantada com os resultados dos testes..

Chefe: O que foi?Algo de errado?

Dra.Kaela: A pressão arterial de Tara, está acima do normal, Dana está com febre alta, Maya e Caitriona, bem, andei analisando e elas parecem estar com um excesso de força física, e é incontrolável..

Chefe: Interessante, avise me se souber de mais alguma coisa..

No dia seguinte..

Dra.Kaela: Bom dia garotas, eu transferi vocês para a cela de contenção enquanto dormiam, estão seguras agora..falando no auto-falante

Todas: NOS TIREM DAQUI!

Dra: Sinto muito, até sabermos como conter o que as infectou, teremos de mantê-las aqui..

De repente, algo entra na base de laçamento, sem ser visto plos guardas, e acaba com todos eles..

Um som estranho, começa a ecoar dentro da sala..

Chefe: O que é isso?

Secretário: Está vindo de fora, parece ki algo atacou os guardas, mas nan aparece no monitor..

Chefe:Mande mais guardas verificarem o que é..

Secretário:Sim,senhor.

Rapidamente, a criatura ki estava invisível, se aproxima da central, com rapidez, e ataca os mebros da central, e para enfrente ao chefe Bossnich.

Chefe: Mas o que é você?!

A criatura joga o chefe da central, a uma distância bem longa..

As 4 garotas, assistem tudo, e nan conseguem fazer nada com o vidro da cela de contenção, que é a prova de balas..

Enquanto isso, a criatura continua destruindo tudo o que vê pela frente..

Tara: Precisamos sair daqui, algum plano?falando com ironia

Dana: Nem precisa, vamos lá coisinhas, façam o seu trabalho!Dana fala com um jeito psicótico, e sua mão se transforma em uma serra, que corta o vidro da sala de contenção.

Dana: Voilá! Está pronto! hahahahahhahaha!risada sarcástica

Maya: VAMOS LOGO!Falando como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio, e sobrevivido

Caitriona: Vamos láFalando friamente

As 4 garotas saem da cela de contenção, isso faz com que a criatura começe a seguir atrás delas.

Tara: Vem aqui, criaturinha!

Dana: Eu só quero de dar um presentinho criatura!hahahahaha!

Maya: v-vamos, a-apareçaa,cri-criatura!

Caitriona: Venha!

A criatura atinge uma velocidade ultra-rápida, e ataca uma por uma..

Enquanto isso, o chefe Bossnich, se levanta e segue até onde a Dra.Kaela está desmaiada. Ele a carrega e a leva até um lugar seguro..

As garotas continuam lutando..

Tara: Uma borboleta?

As garotas observam uma borboleta gigante que aparece do nada na sala, ela possue um brilho dourado, que logo penetra nos corpos das 4 garotas, e lhes garante novos uniformes..

Após a transformação se concluir..

Maya: Gostei! PODER! E é todo MEU!hahahahaha!

As garotas continuam a luta com os uniformes..

Tiros de laser de um lado, ataques de outro, elas vão trocando ataques com a criatura..

Maya: Eu cansei dessa criatura, vamos acabar, logo, com ISSSOOOOO!ahahhahahahhaha!

Maya dispara uma rajada ki faz uma das mesas da central, levitar e cair encima da criatura..

Maya: Finito!

A criatura vira pó..

Tara: Vencemos,mas o que nos espera na próxima vez?

Chefe: Todas vocês estão bem?

Maya: Eu estou ÒTIMA!hahahahaha

o chefe e a Dra.Kaela já recuperados, seguem em direção as garotas..

Dra.Kaela: Mas eu dexei vocês na cela de contenção, como vcs sairam?

Maya: Iiii! Doutora! Sabe que eu não sei, essas coisinhas sairam de dentro de mim e deram um jeitinho!falando sarcasticamente

Chefe: Pelo menos, vocês estão bem..

Tara: É! concordo..

Dra.Kaela: Devo admitir, apesar delas estarem completamente mudadas, podemos começar o projeto E.V.A, agora..

Chefe: Não é perigoso?

Dra.Kaela: Sim, mas devemos ariscar..

Chefe: Tudo bem, Mas por hoje, eu te pago um café,vamos!

A doutora Kaela e o chefe Bosnich saem para ir tomar um café fora, enquanto as garotas ficam comemorando a vitória..

Fim 


	2. Chase 2

Chase 2: Super Nova

6 horas da manhã, Laboratório New Breed, New Babylon..

Dra. Kaela: Hora de acordar garotas, eu quero fazer alguns testes com vocês..falando novamente no microfone

As garotas haviam sido transferidas para o laboratório, que fica no sub-solo da central de lançamento..

Tara e as outras garotas, estavam já despidas em macas. A Dra.Kaela, havia preparado-as,para o teste de uma nova habilidade, o Super Nova Shine, uma operação onde o corpo produzia uma esécie de calor irradiante, que se algo tocasse o corpo do indivíduo, o adversário seria queimado, em questão de segundos.

As garotas acordam amarradas à maca.

Tara: Eim? Eu estou amarrada?

Dana: Alguém me desamarre..

Maya: Isso é ridículo, porque nos amarraram?

Caitriona: Eu não me sinto confortável pelada desse jeito, e amarrada nessa maca..

Dra.Kaela: Calma garotas, é só um teste, não vai acontecer nada de ruim à vocês, eu só quero saber se a célula de vocês, pode absorver uma carga de energia, necessária para a produção do escudo solar, que involverá vocês, e aquilo que tocar a pele de vocês, será carbonisado em segundos, é uma habilidade muito sensível..falando no microfone

De sua estação de trabalho, a Dra.Kaela controla um enorme canhão de fótons, que dispara um ráio, que energisa o corpo das garotas..

Tara: Isso daqui tá quente..

Dana: Minha pele está queimando,feito churrasco..

Maya: Vocês estão querendo nos matar,é?

Caitriona: Eu não quero MORREEERR!

A Dra.Kaela checa os níveis de energia no painel de controle..

Não mais que de repente, o campo energético, que involve as garotas, começa a ser absorvido lentamente..

Dra.Kaela: SIM! Elas estão prontas para usarem a Super Nova Shine, mto bem, garotas!

Após algumas horas, o campo energético é absorvido completamente..

Tara:Eu..não estou mais queimando?

Dana: Eu..estou bem?

Maya: Como é possível?Nós estamos bem?

Caitriona:Eu não morri?

Dra.Kaela: Funcionou garotas! Vocês estão prontas para usar a sua nova proteção, o campo energético Super Nova Shine..

Todas:Eim?

A Dra.Kaela desativa as amarras, que prendiam as garotas à maca..e sai de sua cabine de controle..

Dra.Kaela: Vocês estão bem?

Todas: Estamos!

Tara: Será que podemos por nossas roupas de volta?

Dra.Kaela: É impossível..

Tara: Como assim?

Dana: O que houve com nossas roupas?

Dra.Kaela: eu as incinerei..

Maya: Como assim? E nós podemos andar peladas assim?

Caitriona: Porque?

Dra.Kaela: Eu..fiz novos trajes para vocês..

A Dra.Kaela vai até a cabine de controle, e volta com os novos trajes..

Dra.Kaela: Esses novos trajes, podem ser usados embaixo de qualquer roupa, ou simplesmente só eles. Eles são de tecido orgânico, são leves, eu mesmo confeccionei eles, todos em diversas cores.

Dra.Kaela: Tara, esse rosa aqui, é seu..

Tara: Muito obrigada..

Dra.Kaela: O amarelo é seu, Dana..

Dana:Obrigada..

Dra.Kaela: Maya, o azul é para você..

Maya:Obrigada. Mas..ten vermelho?

Dra.Kaela: e Caitriona, esse roxo é seu..

Caitriona:Obrigada..

Dra.Kaela: Eles mudam de cor de acordo com a luz, além é claro, de tarda os efeitos do Super Nova Shine..

Todas:UAU!

Tara:Mas e como teremos filhos, já que o menor toque, incinera o outro?Digo, assim não dá pra se fazer sexo,nem nada..

Dra.Kaela: Não se preocupem, os novos trajes de vocês, foram progamados para conter o Super Nova Shine,de forma que ele só funcionará com as próximas criaturas que vcs enfrentarem..

Tara: Mas eu quero ter filhos!(puxa a Dra.Kaela pelo colarinho do jaléco)

Dra.Kaela: Fique calma! Nós ainda podemos tentar criarmos eles, geneticamente..

Caitriona: Eu também quero ter filhos. Como vocês irão fazer?

Dra.Kaela: Bem..eu digo, se ela me soltar primeiro..

Caitriona: Solta ela, eu quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer..

Dra.Kaela é solta, por Tara..

Dra.Kaela: Obrigada. Bem, vocês estão no período de stress, isso acontece devido a suas células de DNA, terem sido alteradas geneticamente, o que ocasiona a mudança de temperamento, se conseguirmos conter esse gen, vocês estarão bem melhor. E quanto à procriação, bem, basta apenas aplicar esse soro, que fará com que vocês engravidem, sem necessitar de sexo, para fazê-lo.

Dra.Kaela exibe o soro que faz engravidar. Um frasco, contendo um líquido alaranjado.

Dra.Kaela: Se quiserem parar a procriação, tomem esse soro.

Dra.Kaela mostra um soro rosa, dentro de um frasco..

Tara: Entendi. Parece tudo muito fácil..

Caitriona:Quantos frascos você produziu?

Dra.Kaela: Bem, eu até agora, produzi 50 desses, mas posso produzir mais..

Caitriona: Só uma pergunta, ao tomar um desses, quantos filhos isso me dará?

Dra.Kaela: Cada gota, do soro, que você pingar no abdomen,produzirá a quantia equivalente de de filhos..

Caitriona:..eu quero um desses e 1 frasco do soro rosa..

Dra.Kaela entrega os frascos para Caitriona..

Tara: Vou querer o mesmo ki ela..

Dra.Kaela dá mais 2 frascos para Tara..

Dra. Kaela: É o que vocês querem?

Tara: Claro.

Caitriona: Sim, eu quero muito ter filhos..

Dra.Kaela, Dana, Maya, vocês também querem?

Dana:Bem, eu..

Maya: Eu não sei doutora, eu preferia tirar esse tal Super Nova Shine de mim, do que usar isso, não me sinto segura..

Dra.Kaela: Ah claro, tem uma forma de tirar o campo energético..

Todas: Ah é?! E qual é?!

Dra.Kaela: Quando você kiser tira o Super Nova Shine, use o Skin Bug, esse aparelho, em forma de besouro, ao apertar o botão vermelho, que é o olho esquerdo, ele drena o campo energético. Ao apertar o botão vermelho, ele devolve o campo energético para o corpo de vocês..

Dra.Kaela entrega um Skin Bug para cada uma das garotas..

Dra.Kaela:Se estão inseguras quanto ao campo energético, é melhor usar o Skin Bug..

Todas: Muito obrigada,doutora..

Dra.Kaela: Bem, eu acho que eu vo indo, tenho uns projetos à resolver. E a propósito, usem eles quando sentirem extrema necessidade. Até o episódio 3 dessa fanfic, eu quero que vocês continuem com o Super Nova Shine, eu temo que outra criatura apareça por aqui..

A Dra.Kaela, já estava de saída, quando tromba de frente com o chefe Bossnich.

Dra.Kaela:Chefe?

Chefe:Sim,Dra.Kaela?

Dra.Kaela: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Chefe:Eu vim conferir como estava seus experimentos, e bem..

Dra.Kaela: Ah Claro! Elas estão bem, eu estive fazendo um teste com elas, queria ver se estavam prontas para usar o novo campo energático, Super Nova Shine, temo que precisamos estar super equipados, para combater as próximas criaturas..

Chefe: Claro, isso é verdade. O que acha de você e eu irmos lá para a minha sala e..

O Chefe Bossnich, dá uma apertada na bunda da Dra.Kaela..

Dra.Kaela: Eu..Não sei..eu..(vermelha de vergonha)

Chefe: Vamos lá, é rápidinho. Sabe, eu amo você..

Dra.Kaela: Então tá..eu acho. Desde quando você me ama?

Chefe: Bem, desde que fomos tomar aquele café,lembra?

Dra.Kaela:Ah sim, eu me lembro. Eu também amo você..

Chefe:Então vamos?

Dra.Kaela: Claro..(dá um sorriso)

As garotas ficam chocadas com o fato, e começam a vaiar a Dra.Kaela e o chefe Bossnich.

Garotas: AH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLL!!! É ISSO AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dra.Kaela e Bossnich,saem juntos..

Caitriona: Estou loca para ter uns filhos com o Aramis, será que no próximo episódio, ele vai aparecer?

Tara: E o Gulrang, também quero um filho com ele..

Caitriona: Mas, vamos por partes, primero a gente elimina o Super Nova Shine do corpo com o Skin Bug, depois a gente começa a criar os filhos..

Tara: É, mas antes, vamos nos preparar para o perigo que vier no próximo episódio..

Caitriona: É verdade..

Assim, as garotas comemoram os aparatos que receberam, e então voltam para o seus devido quartos..

Fim 


	3. Chase 3

Chase 3: Blackberry

Meia-noite, central de lançamento, New Babylon.

DÉIN, DEIN,DEIN, WOOO,WOOOO!

os alarmes soam. No escuro, uma sombra imperceptível, adentra na base de operações das garotas, ela se move lentamente no escuro. Dra.Kaela, olha no monitor do seu laboratório particular, e não vê nada de anormal, embora ela ache estranho os alarmes dispararem, sem nenhuma presença detectada.

Dra. Kaela: Que estranho! Não vejo nada aqui, e de repente os alarmes começaram a soar..É melhor avisar as garotas..

Dra.Kaela: Código 569, Delta. Garotas, vistam seus trajes..

Dra.Kaela: Repito. VISTAM SEUS TRAJES!!!

Tara: Que coisa, o que será dessa vez?!

Dana: Mal consigo dormir, agora isso..

Maya: É, uma droga isso, mas..se a doutora está nos chamando, deve ter acontecido algo de errado..

Caitriona: ONDE É O INCÊNDIO?!

Dra.Kaela: Que bom que vocês acordaram, não temos tempo para explicações, coloquem os headfones, que eu vo dar mais informações enquanto monitoro vocês..

Todas: Tá bem!!!

As garotas vestem os trajes, equipão com os armamentos que se encontro em uma vasilha de acrílico, enfrente às camas delas..e saem correndo..

Dra.Kaela: Pode me ouvir,Tara?

Tara e as outras garotas, se comunicam com a doutora, enquanto prosseguem para a captura da criatura..

Tara: Estou ouvindo..

Dra.Kaela: Me parece que essa criatura, pode se desfarçar no escuro, tomem cuidado, e usem o Super Nova Shine, quando estiverem perto dela..

Tara: Pode deixar.

As garotas correm, vasculhando cada ambiente, à procura do estranho ser, que está escondido nas sombras..

Com uma rapidez impressionante, o estranho ser, se move dentre as sombras, sem fazer um único barulho.

Em apenas alguns passos, o estranho ser, se infiltra no escritório da Dra.Kaela, sem ser notado..

Dra.Kaela: Mas aonde ele está?(olhando no monitor)

Então, das sombras o estranho ser, se revela, e tenta matar a Dra.Kaela, sufocando-a.

Dra.Kaela: Mas O-O, Q-Que,..Quem-Quem, é..v-você?!(com uma espécie de corda no pescoço)

O estranho ser não diz uma palavra, e enquanto isso, a Dra.Kaela, vai tateando a sua mesa, a procura do interruptor de alerta, e finalmente, após acioná-lo, o alarme soa..

Tara: Vamos! Está vindo do escritório da doutora.

Todas: Sim.

A estranha criatura de forma humanóide, solta a Dra.Kaela, e sai correndo..e prossegue para o laboratório da Dra. Kaela.

3 horas depois..

O estranho ser começa olhar uma pasta, com alguns dados dos projetos da Dra.Kaela.

Ela folheia uma pasta etiquetada como Projeto E.V.A, (Excluir Virus Alterna-Versa).

Em questão de segundos, à criatura copia todos os dados da pesquisa, e começa a construir uma forma humana..

Alguns minutos depois, as garotas conseguem chegar ao local onde estava a estranha criatura..e a pegam no meiu da transferência dos dados da pele para sua nova forma..

As 4 garotas lutam contra a estranha criatura, em sua forma humana quase completa.

Enquanto isso, se arrastando no chão, está a Dra.Kaela, que começa a aprontar um novo equipamento, enquanto as garotas lutam com a criatura nas sombras..

Dra.Kaela: Isso tem que funcionar! (montando o aparelho)

1 hora depois..

Dra.Kaela: Pronto! Agora só mais algumas peças e está pronto

Tara: Não tem como apressar isso?!Ela é muito forte..

Dra.Kaela: Consegui! Está pronto! (A Dra.Kaela joga o aparato que ela havia concluido,no ar, com uma força, que ela nunca soube que tinha)

Tara:Pequei Eles! Meninas, ponham eles!

Dra.Kaela: Esses são os Red Visions, são óculos especiais, que permitem enxergar no escuro..

Tara: Ok. Vamos tentar!(Tara e as garotas apertam um botão de redirecionamento do foco infravermelho)

Tara: Eu estou vendo ele!

Dana: Eu também!

Maya: Agora o pau vai rola solto!

Caitriona: Pegamos você!

As garotas começam a disparar seus poderes na criatura.

Rajadas laser pra cá, cortes pra lá..nada parecia ferir a criatura, até que Tara percebe algo..

Tara: O peito dela, tem um cristal de força, se quebrarmos ele, nós a destruiremos facilmente..

Maya transforma suas mãos em serra, e enquanto tenta cortar a jóia, as outras garotas preparam seus ataques para destruir a criatura..

Caitriona: Deixa eu tentar..

Equipada com o Red Vision, mas o seu poder de levitar objetos, Caitriona levita todas as coisas ao redor..

Caitriona: Soltem ela, garotas, vou tentar destruí-la.

As outras garotas soltam a criatura, e Caitriona usa o Super Nova Shine.

A pele da criatura, começa a derreter, e logo esplode, fazendo a jóia explodir..

Maya: Acho que isso melou a pilha dela,não?

As garotas olham o corpo da estranha criatura, e acabam por descobrir, que ela nada mais era, uma mistura de alien e máquina..

Tara:UAU! To impressionada! Fizemos um trabalho e tanto.

Dana: Mas..ela era um robô?

Maya: Por traz do fantoche, sempre há um ventríloco.

Caitriona: É, quem será o responsável por isso..?

Tara: Eu não sei..

A Dra.Kaela, se arrasta no chão..

Dra.Kaela: Fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

Tara: Calma, a gente ajuda você a se levantar..

Dra.Kaela: Então ela era um robô?

Maya:É o que o cadáver diz..

A Dra.Kaela pega uma das peças da criatura..

Dra.Kaela: Nossa, eu nunca vi material assim, muito menos um robo que conseguisse copiar a forma humana..

Dra.Kaela: De qualquer forma, bom trabalho equipe! Por favor, me ajudem a me levantar..

As garotas ajudam a Dra.Kaela à se levantar,e elas saem abraçadas, carregando a Dra.Kaela..

Chefe: Deixem comigo, eu cuido dela. Vão descansar.

Garotas: Sim!

O chefe então, havia aparecido, para levar a Dra.Kaela para o centro de saúde intensivo..

FIM 


	4. Chase 4

Chase 4: Meta Crisis

21:30, Base de operações, New Babylon.

Tara: A Dra.Kaela, está no hospital, nós devemos cuidar de tudo enquanto ela está fora.

Enquanto as outras garotas estavam dormindo, Tara estava em frente ao computador central, pesquisando dados sobre a Dra.Kaela, seus experimentos, etc.

Tara: Deve ter algo aqui, que a Dra.Kaela, não nos informou. Quem sabe alguma informação que leve à aquela criatura parte alien,parte robô.

Tara estava a horas vendo os arquivos da Dra.Kaela. Algumas informações eram irelevantes.

Após algumas horas, Tara consegue localisar alguns arquivos relevantes, sobre algumas pesquisas feitas pela Dra.Kaela, e um pouco sobre seu passado. Ela tenta copiar os arquivos em 1 disquete. Mas de repente, o computador começa a falhar, e Tara perde o arquivo.

Tara: PORCARIA!!!

Tara esmurra o computador, irritada.

Nesse instante, as garotas começam a acordar com o barulho feito por Tara.

Dana: Que barulheira é essa?! Não se pode dormir aqui não?

Maya: EU NÂO CONSIGO DORMIR COM ESSE BARULHO!!!

Caitriona: Mas, o que você está fazendo?

Tara: Ah! Eu tava pesquisando algumas coisas na internet.

Caitriona: Sei! E desde quando temos internet nesse buraco?

Tara: Ok, se eu contar vocês guardam segredo?

Caitriona: Você sabe que nós somos suas amigas..vá em frente!

Tara: Ok. Eu estava vendo os arquivos confidenciais da Dra.Kaela, queria saber se tinha algo sobre aquela criatura que nós enfrentamos, ontem.

Dana: Isssu,nãão é invasão? Você virou Hacker agora?

Tara: Não, quer dizer, eu só tava com curiosidade. Mas bem, o arquivo foi perdido, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu não consegui localisá-lo.

Dana: Mas...

Antes que Dana pudesse terminar o que ela estava tentando dizer, um blackout acontece no laboratório.

Tara: Mas eim? Estamos no escuro?Será que algum rato cortou os fios elétricos?

Dana: Não, não pode ser.

Em meiu as trevas, as garotas vêem uma luz azul. Um exército de robôs, havia invadido as instalações. Tara e as outras garotas, estavam em um círculo, cercadas por robôs.

Tara: Nós temos que ficar juntas.

Dana: Ta-ta-talvez eu consiga enfrentá-los..

Tara: Não, Dana você dá cobertura. Maya, Caitriona, vocês ficam comigo.

Maya: Vamos destroças algumas peças! (Maya fica com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto)

Caitriona: Nós temos que nos concentrar,não podemos desperdiçar os nossos poderes, dêem tudo o que tiver! AGORA!!!

As garotas abrem fogo, e começam a disparar tiros nos robôs.

Tara: O que está acontecendo?Parece que eles estão se multiplicando..

Dana: Alguém tem um plano B?

Tara: Eu acho que sei como..

Maya: Hora de usar aquela explosão?!(Falando sarcasticamente)

Tara: É!

As garotas unem as uma na outra, separam-as, e com o impacto, elas invocam a onda de calor, Super Nova Shine. Rapidamente, todas são energisadas e se desmaterialisam.

Tara: Esperem elas se aproximarem!

Todas: Isso!!!

Lentamente o exército de robôs começa a se aproximar das garotas, e tara dá o comando.

Tara: AGORA!!!

As garotas começam a carregar-se de chamas, e as disparam nos robôs, incendiando-os, instantaneamente.

Tara: Continuem! Parem somente quando a pilha de robôs acabar!

As garotas então, continuão incendiando o exército de robôs sem parar..

3 horas depois..

Tara: Estou começando a ficar cansada, essa carga toda do Super Nova Shine, tá me deixando fraca..

Tara e as outras garotas, estavam suando em bica, devido ao esforço, que era preciso, para usar e manter o Super Nova Shine.

Tara: Tem mais algum?(Sem fôlego)

Dana: Só mais cinco!

Tara:Ok.

As garotas disparam a última carga do Super Nova Shine e finalmente conseguem derrotar o exército de robôs.

Dana: Acho que por enquanto, nós devemos usar o Skin Bug, para remover o Super Nova Shine do nosso corpo, se deixarmos assim, nós ficaremos exaustas e provavelmente poderemos morrer,de cansaço.

Tara: É, você tem razão..

As garotas introduzem o aparato na pele e o ligam. Toda a energia do Super Nova Shine, é filtrada, até que as garotas começam a se sentir bem.

Tara: Eu estou me sentindo muito bem, agora..

Dana: Eu também..

Maya: Parece que nossas energias voltaram.

Caitriona: É.

Tara: Melhor a gente gardar o Skin Bug na bolsa, a hora que precisarmos, ele estará lá..

Dana: Sim.

Tara: A propósito, nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho. Por hoje, vamos descansar um pouco..

Dana: É, eu também estou cansada..

Tara: Acho que aqui nas coisas da Dra.Kaela deve ter um refresco..

Tara fuça as coisas da Dra.Kaela, e acha um frigobar, e dentro dele alguns compostos energéticos..

Tara: É, acho que dá pra todas nós..

Tara: Dana, esse é pra você! (Entrega a bebida pra Dana)

Tara: Maya!Pega ai!(joga a bebida)

Tara: Caitriona, essa é sua!

Tara e as garotas bebem as bebidas, e dão uma pausa de 15 minutos..

Tara: Bem, eu vo dormir, hoje foi um dia e tanto..

Dana: Eu também..

Maya: É aqueles robôs nos fizeram suar a camisa..

Caitriona: Também vou..

Todas: Boa noite!

As garotas se despedem e vão para suas camas dormir..

FIM 


End file.
